


Happy Anniversary, Remus and Sirius

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Arse Worship, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Computers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Edging, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Intercrural Sex, Internet, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Movie Night, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Reach Around, Scars, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Speculation about Vulcan Genitals, Spooning, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Teasing, anniversary sex, soap as lube, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(July 25, 2000)</p><p>It's their one year anniversary and seventeen year olds, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have had little time alone together for months. Finally, today James Potter has dragged his parents to London, leaving Remus and Sirius alone together with plenty of room to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, Remus and Sirius

_July 25, 2000_

Remus and Sirius had debated for a while what day actually counted as their anniversary. Was it the anniversary of their first date or the anniversary of their officially being a couple. Sirius had won, naturally. He was rather good at winning arguments, and even better at starting them. But Remus liked that about Sirius. In a strange sort of way it made him an uncomplicated man.

On the other hand, once James managed to convince his parents to go with him to London for the day, to visit some distant cousin or the other, they were left with little other option. Remus was thankful that James was willing to help out and give him and Sirius some time alone for their anniversary.

They had the entire Potter household to themselves but today they were mostly planning on sticking to Sirius's bedroom. Remus had stayed over the night before. He slept on the sofa downstairs. Well, he tried to sleep, anyway. His body was… excited. It had been many months since he and Sirius had a bed and it had only been the one time.

Remus stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel from top of the glass shower door. He dried his body off, thoroughly, wanting every part of him to be clean and dry for Sirius. It had been difficult not to wank in the shower. He had already spent all night desperately wanting to. He had tossed and turned on the sofa, trying to convince himself not to run to the bathroom and get some quick relief just so he could sleep. But he was saving it all for Sirius.

They had a few near misses over the last month, a few times where snogging nearly went too far. Sirius's hand would inevitably find itself between Remus's thighs, rubbing him through his trousers. Remus would be absolutely dying to come but be forced to pull away, lest they get stuck in an embarrassing situation. But that wasn't happening today.

Remus pulled on his pyjamas bottoms. He wasn't bothering with any pants or a shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still felt uncomfortable about the scars on his torso but he had realised that it felt good to trust Sirius with his body. Sirius made him feel good about himself. He felt wanted and desired.

Remus left the bathroom and walked down the hall, towards Sirius's room. Sirius had already had his turn with the shower and was waiting in bed. They had, of course, discussed how they wanted things to go. They joked about candles, music or even porn on Sirius's new computer to enhance things. Remus told Sirius that he was all he wanted this time.

Last time they had been a mess of randiness and desperation. It wasn't how Remus had pictured his first time, though he couldn't claim to regret it. Today, Remus wanted to savour Sirius and he wanted to offer himself to be savoured.

Remus knocked at the door. He was already semi-hard. Self-restraint was going to be torturous but in a fun sort of way.

"Come in," Sirius said, in a suggestive sort of way that Remus appreciated right now but would normally probably laugh at.

Remus opened the door and walked inside. Sirius was lying on his side, equally shirtless and wearing trunks instead of pyjamas. Sirius bit his lip and looked Remus up and down. Remus wondered what Sirius was thinking. Whatever it was it seemed like something good.

Sirius patted the spot next to him. Remus grinned and hopped onto the bed, begging himself to take it slow and easy. Remus placed a hand on Sirius's hip and slowly leaned his mouth over to Sirius's. He let his lips hang over Sirius's mouth, teasing him with the briefest of grazes. Sirius tried to push forward but Remus pulled back then laughed.

"You bloody wanker," Sirius groaned.

Remus growled playfully and said, "Not today. I was in the shower, hard as a fucking rock but kept my hands off."

"You poor thing," Sirius said.

Remus pressed his open to mouth to Sirius's cheek, dragging his lips across his stubbly skin. Remus sort of liked it when Sirius didn't shave, though he couldn't imagine him with a beard.

Remus moved his mouth back to Sirius's lips, hovering mere centimeters away. He could feel Sirius's hot, toothpaste scented breath on his chin. Finally, he pressed his lips into Sirius's bottom lip, moaning with desire.

Their lips glided together and Remus squeezed Sirius's hip, resisting the urge to press his groin into Sirius. He craved friction and closeness. He wanted to roll on top of Sirius and grind on him until he came in his pyjamas. No, he wanted to roll Sirius over and bury himself inside Sirius's arse. No, he wanted wrap his mouth around Sirius's cock while he stroked himself off.

A million perverted scenarios played through his mind as he tried to maintain control over himself. He tried to stay in the moment, focusing on Sirius's mouth for now.

Sirius, for his part, wasn't making things any easier, his right hand having found its way to Remus's arse which he was cupping and squeezing. Remus growled then pulled his mouth away and pressed his lips into the side of Sirius's neck, sucking hard. Sirius squealed as he body strained, his grip on Remus's arse tightening.

"That's so unfair, Remus," Sirius pretended to complain.

"You just wish it was your cock I was sucking," Remus said, then gave Sirius's neck another hard suck.

"And you don't?" Sirius laughed.

Remus giggled and gripped the side of Sirius's trunks, jerking his groin a little closer, temptation weakening his self control. Remus moved his mouth to Sirius's ear and growled, "When I'm done with you, wanking won't be good enough anymore. Not as long as you know what you could be having instead."

"Prove it," Sirius said.

Remus gave Sirius a kiss then tapped him on the shoulder with the palm of his hand so that he would get on his back. Remus smiled at Sirius's torso. He had filled out a lot in the last year. He was a great deal less thin that he used to be. His chest had more shape to it. Remus dragged a finger under the lines of his chest muscles. Yes, he really was filling out.

There was also more hair on his chest… a lot more, in fact. Remus dragged his finger tip down Sirius's torso to his belly. Remus stroked the soft, black fuzz of his belly, smiling at him with wonder and desire. Remus looked into Sirius's grey eyes.

"You really are beautiful," Remus said.

Sirius blushed, looking embarrassed. Remus licked his lips then dragged his hand back up to Sirius's chest as he planted his lips upon his flesh and sucked.

"God," Sirius uttered, sounding desperate.

Remus slid a finger to one of Sirius's nipples, making a circle around it, watching it get hard. Remus then pressed his lips to the nipple and lightly sucked on it. Sirius gasped.

Remus wet his lips again then sucked harder. Sirius exhaled as his nipple slid between Remus's full lips, then let out a significant moan.

"Fuck," Sirius groaned.

Remus hoped he was imagining his lips on his cock as he ventured to the other nipple and sucked. His hand was rubbing Sirius's belly, just above the top of his trunks. Remus could feel a damp spot in his pyjamas and his bollocks felt heavy and sore. All this teasing Sirius was only making things worse for himself, he realised.

Remus moved a leg between Sirius's legs, his groin suddenly very near Sirius's left thigh. His hand slid to the other thigh, rubbing up and down, through Sirius's trunks. His mouth began to suck his way down Sirius's torso, his body moving with him. His hand moved down and slid up the leg of Sirius's trunks, stroking his bare thigh with his palm.

His mouth reached the top of Sirius's trunks and he rested his face there for a moment, enjoying the feel of Sirius's body heat on his cheek while Sirius's fingers ran through his honey brown hair. He then moved his body between Sirius's legs. Sliding his hands up Sirius's thighs, he let his fingers wrap around the rim of Sirius's trunks and pull them down in a swift motion.

There lie his short, curved cock looking red and painfully swollen. Remus smiled at it. He eased his body down then moved his mouth towards Sirius's groin. He planted kisses around Sirius's prick while he gripped his thighs. Sirius's cock twitched as Remus moved his mouth near it, a stream of clear fluid hanging from the tip to the skin of his groin, begging Remus to lick it up.

Finally, Remus could resist no longer. He wrapped a hand around Sirius's cock, loving the way it fit into his hand and the softness of his foreskin. Remus placed his lips on the head of his cock and sucked on the tip, the dampness of Sirius's salty arousal covering Remus's tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Sirius muttered, his hand rubbing the top of Remus's head.

Remus pushed his lips slowly down Sirius's hard shaft, pushing all of it inside of his mouth and throat, never gagging.

"Ohhhh," Sirius called out as Remus slowly dragged his lips back up the shaft, wrapping back around the rim of the head before holding there a moment then pushing back down.

"Fuck. You're _so_ good," Sirius said.

Remus moved up and down Sirius's shaft, gradually building speed. Above him, Sirius groaned and writhed. Remus tried to remember not to let Sirius come just yet, not while there was still more fun to be had.

"Oh. Oh god, Remus. I'm gonna-" Sirius started but Remus pulled his mouth from Sirius's prick and wrapped a hand around the base of it quickly, feeling it strain.

Sirius made a high pitched sound and thrust his groin upwards.

"Fuck, that was close," Sirius said and Remus let his grip go, causing a thick spurt of Sirius's spunk to roll down his shaft.

Remus licked up the bitter fluid and went back to sucking. Moments later Sirius tensed up and Remus pulled off again, a little smoother the second time.

"You're trying to sexually frustrate me to death," Sirius commented.

"I'm just trying to make it clear who the master of your cock is," Remus said and pushed his mouth back down Sirius's shaft.

"Ohhhh," Sirius moaned, his cock twitching as Remus pulled his mouth away.

"Hmm… If I keep that up you really will come," Remus said, frowning.

"You act like that's bad thing," Sirius said then laughed.

"Depends on your perspective," Remus said, not wanting the fun to be over so fast.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now," Sirius said.

"Indeed it is," Remus said.

Remus climbed off the bed and Sirius crawled to the end of the bed on his hands knees. Reaching the end he grabbed the drawstring of Remus's pyjamas and tugged him closer. Sirius looked like a child on Christmas morning, as he pulled Remus's pyjamas down.

Sirius smiled at the sight of Remus's long, thick shaft, dragging a fingertip from the base up to the head with wonder in his eyes.

"Did it get bigger?" Sirius asked, wrapping a hand around the shaft.

"I don't think so, though I've never really paid attention," Remus said.

"You know, I've seen a lot of big cocks… in porn, I mean. I never really cared. I thought it was strange how… ubiquitous cocks of a certain size were. But your cock… it's different," Sirius said, his longer fingers gliding up and down Remus's shaft.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"I love it. It's perfect. I love the way it looks and the way it feels in my hand," Sirius said.

"Uh huh," Remus said, not caring what the fuck Sirius said in this moment as long he kept stroking his cock.

Sirius then angled the head of Remus's cock to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, then pushed down. Remus watched as the thickness of his shaft stretched Sirius's mouth and Sirius was only able to take less than half of his shaft before having to pull it back out.

"It's a challenge, but one I don't mind," Sirius said and put his mouth back on it.

"Thank Christ for that," Remus said, as Sirius sucked.

It felt incredible and Remus placed a hand on Sirius's head, not pushing him but enjoying letting his hand move with his Sirius's head. Remus enjoyed feeling a bit in control.

"Mmm. Oh, yeah," Remus moaned.

Sirius was fucking good at this and it was taking a lot of mental willpower for Remus not to come into his mouth. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to explode onto Sirius's tongue and fill his sweet mouth with come.

"Stop," Remus said and Sirius complied, though he gave a final flick at the tip.

"Please tell me you're ready for my arse," Sirius said.

Remus grinned and bit his lip. Sirius turned around, grabbing a pillow to rest onto and stuck his arse up at Remus. Remus walked over to Sirius's dresser, grabbing the bottle of lube that was set out there. Remus let the fluid drip onto his cock before using his hand to slick up his shaft. He then went over to the bed and let a stream of the fluid fall onto Sirius's hole, startling Sirius.

Remus climbed onto the bed. He gently placed his hands on Sirius's hips, feeling the shape of his body. He then lowered the head of his prick to Sirius's hole, letting it rest there.

"Oh, please. I need you," Sirius said, reaching between his legs to stroke his cock.

"Patience. I don't want to hurt you," Remus said as he pushed the tip inside Sirius.

"Oh!" Sirius gasped.

Sirius's hole wrapped around the head tightly as Remus gently pushed ever so slightly deeper. Remus pulled out then pushed back inside, sliding in deeper than before. He repeated this, loving the way Sirius felt. His body was so hot and tight. Sirius pushed back to urge him deeper. Remus put his hands back on Sirius's hips and let himself move in rhythm with Sirius, nearly half of his shaft inside of Sirius.

"God, you're so big," Sirius said, sounding both surprised and enraptured.

Remus pulled almost completely out of Sirius, leaving just the head inside then plunged back in deep. Sirius arched his back as Remus felt himself sliding in as deep as he possibly could.

"Fuck," Sirius growled and began to desperately push back at Remus.

Remus began to give Sirius hard thrusts, his heavy bollocks slapping into Sirius, painfully, not that he minded at the moment. Sirius's arse felt too good for Remus to care about much else at the moment.

Remus moaned and grunted with his thrusts. Sirius looked so sexy with his hair a mess, his back arched and his arse slamming into Remus's cock.

"God, I'm gonna fill your arse up with my come, Sirius," Remus groaned, Sirius's tight hole sliding on and off Remus's cock with astounding ease.

"Yes. God, yes, Remus. Come in my arse!" Sirius said, thrusting back harder.

"Oh. Ohhh. Fuck!" Remus said slamming hard as he felt the tension in his body explode as pleasure nearly overwhelmed him.

His cock twitched hard as his pleasure plateaued then released as it spasmed, shooting his hot spunk inside of Sirius.

"Uhhnnn," Remus moaned, frantically still trying to fuck Sirius as his cock continued to spasm, Remus convinced he had never came this much before.

Sirius continued to push himself on and off Remus's, now rather sensitive, cock. Remus rubbed Sirius's back affectionately, then slid a hand to his belly which he moved down to Sirius's groin, wrapping a hand around Sirius's cock and squeezing.

Sirius moaned as Remus's cock fell out his arse. Remus's hand furiously stroked Sirius's slick prick while Sirius made chocked gasping noises. Remus could feel Sirius tensing up, his moans becoming louder so he pulled his hand away and said, "Sirius, get on your back again."

Sirius complied, dropping to his back and putting his hands behind his head with a smile. Remus licked his lips suggestively, aware than his own cock was somehow starting to get hard again.

Remus lowered himself down, sliding up Sirius's body, letting his semi hard cock tap Sirius's prick on the way up Sirius's long body. Remus gave Sirius a slow, sensual kiss, then pulled away and said, "Do you want to come in my mouth now?"

"Yes, please," Sirius said and kissed Remus again.

Remus smiled and said, "Well, all right," with a wink.

He lowered himself back down Sirius's body, his hands dragging down his torso and his move hovering until it found his prick, which Remus quickly wrapped his mouth around. Remus sucked hard and fast.

"Oh my. Oh my god. _Fuck_ ," Sirius moaned.

Remus sucked as hard as he could, his hand cupping Sirius's balls, feeling as they tightened.

"Oh! _Remus_!" Sirius howled then groaned loudly as Remus felt and tasted Sirius's hot spunk spurting onto his tongue and down his throat.

Remus made a happy sound, enjoying the taste of Sirius's come and enjoying the sounds of his pleasure even more. He had heard some balk at the taste of come but Remus thought Sirius tasted nice… sort of like bitter popcorn.

Remus continued to suck, even as Sirius went flaccid, not wanting to miss a drop. Finally, he pulled his mouth slowly off then looked up at Sirius with a grin. Sirius was still breathing hard, a sheen of sweat on his face.

"Now what?" Sirius asked.

Remus dropped down next to Sirius. He draped a leg over Sirius's right leg and leaned over and planted messy kisses on Sirius's neck with nuzzling his neck with a giggle.

"Hehehe," Sirius giggled.

Remus looked down and saw that Sirius was now covered in goose pimples. He rubbed a hand down Sirius's arm and interlaced their fingers while sliding next to Sirius.

"Oh," Sirius said as Remus's once again hard shaft pressed into his side.

Sirius laughed then said, "Do you want to see something?"

"I've seen everything already," Remus said then laughed.

Sirius laughed but stood up from the bed. Remus leaned up and smacked Sirius on the bum.

"Oh. Haha," Sirius said as he turned on his computer monitor.

Remus scooted to the edge of Sirius's bed and looked over at the screen with curiosity.

"It's not very high quality and it took forever to download but I like it," Sirius said, as a video started playing.

It was immediately apparent what sort of video it was, as one tanned very finely muscled man stood only wearing denim shorts, with his rather large, circumcised cock in his hand, another man nearly just as tanned and muscled on his knees in front of him, completely naked. They appeared in a nice looking living room.

"He's got a rather nice mustache," Remus said, referring to the standing man, whose cock was now being sucked by the other man.

"I thought the other guy looked like you… I mean if you worked out and spent more time in the sun," Sirius said, grinning awkwardly.

Remus took a closer look at the man's honey brown hair and smiled. So Sirius liked to imagine this was Remus sucking off some weight lifting American. What a naughty, lad, Remus thought.

Sirius was touching himself and watching the video. The video didn't interest Remus all that much. It was exciting but not as exciting as watching Sirius pleasure himself, imagining his fantasy. Remus grabbed his own cock and began to stroke himself.

"Do you do this often?" Remus asked.

"Sometimes… when I just need some relief," Sirius said, his mouth hanging open as frantic sounds escaped.

Remus imagined Sirius sitting at his desk, biting his lip and trying to get off, hoping no one would hear him or try to come into his room. Remus was always very careful when it came to masturbating. Not being disturbed was important.

Sirius looked over at Remus, watching as he stroked himself while watching Sirius's face. Sirius smiled and suddenly they were watching each other as the sounds of the porn continued in the background.

"I want to watch you come," Sirius said.

"Do you?" Remus asked, pointlessly.

"Yes," Sirius growled.

Remus stroked himself harder, feeling himself edging closer and closer. He knew he could come again this quickly if he tried but he still surprised himself with how fast he was ready again.

"Oh, here I go," Remus said, feeling hot pleasure fill his body.

His sore, aching cock twitched hard, sending spurts of come out the head, which dripped onto his hand and shaft.

"Ohhh, fuck," Sirius moaned then threw his head back as his cock shot his spunk onto the black fuzz of his belly.

Remus looked at Sirius's computer monitor, breathing hard. The video had ended.

'That was short," Remus said, trying to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell, I'm sticky," Sirius said looking down at his newly created mess.

"Makes me wonder why we showered before and not after," Remus said, looking around for some tissue to clean up with.

"What's stopping us from going again?" Sirius asked and gave Remus a wicked grin.

* * *

Sirius got into the shower first. He flinched and cursed at the heat of the water and turned it down quickly. Remus got in behind him then shut the glass shower door behind him. The water was still pretty hot as Sirius turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're tall?" Remus said, looking up into his eyes with a grin then leaning up for a snog.

Pulling away, Sirius replied, "A few times. Runs in the family."

"Turn around," Remus said and Sirius did just that, letting the hot water hit his front side.

There wasn't really enough room for both of them comfortably but they could make do. Remus reached over and grabbed a bar of pink soap that Mrs. Potter kept in here. A moment later Sirius felt as Remus's lathered hands gently rubbed his shoulder. Remus had never touched him like this before and Sirius smiled It felt nice as Remus rubbed his palm into Sirius's upper back, clearly making sure to not miss a spot.

Slowly, Remus made his way down to Sirius's arse. Sirius held his breath as he felt Remus palm each cheek, scrubbing gently and obviously lingering longer than he needed to. To his shock he felt himself stiffening again, even though it was now sore, like any muscle after a good work out.

Sirius remembered when Remus had playfully popped his arse earlier and wondered if he should've shown him the other video he had downloaded that involved some interesting things involving pain and restraint. No, Sirius was too embarrassed for that. He didn't want to freak Remus out. But still…

"Why don't you give it a little pop again while you're down there?" Sirius asked, laughing so that it could plausibly sound like he was joking.

Sirius felt Remus's hand strike his right cheek only slightly harder than he had earlier. Sirius bit his lip and said nothing more as Remus continued down Sirius's legs, scrubbing steadily down to his feet.

"OK, the other side," Remus said and Sirius turned around again, feeling the water wash the soap from his backside.

Remus soaped up his hands again then placed them on Sirius's chest. Remus smiled as his hands moved down. Sirius felt embarrassed about his cock being hard until he saw that Remus appeared to be nearly hard again as well. Sirius kept wanting to ask how Remus managed to stay conscious with all the blood rushing to his prick.

Remus's hands rubbed Sirius's belly and Sirius laughed, enjoying the feeling in a silly sort of way. Remus's hands didn't avoid Sirius's groin but when he touched his prick it was clearly for cleaning purposes only, even though it still felt good.

Remus carried on with the front of Sirius's legs until he arrived back at his feet. Remus stood up and handed the soap to Sirius with a grin. Sirius licked his lips then scooted around to let Remus in front of him. Sirius soaped up his hands and rubbed Remus's back, liking the way his muscles felt in his hands. Remus was much stronger than he looked, given his size. He had a natural weight and strength to his body than turned Sirius on a great deal.

Sirius long fingers made it to the small of Remus's back and he slowly let his hands drift down to Remus's beautifully shaped arse. With an arse like that he was a Greek god or something, Sirius thought as his hands soaped Remus's arse up.

"Find something you like, Sirius," Remus asked then chuckled.

"Found something I _love_ ," Sirius said, his fingers tracing the line of Remus's arse.

Reluctantly, Sirius continued down Remus's thighs and calves before asking Remus to turn around again. Remus turned around seeming remarkably comfortable as Sirius's hands scrubbed his scarred torso. It made Sirius happy to know that Remus trusted him with his body.

Sirius's hands made it to Remus's groin and he laughed as Remus made his hard prick twitch.

"I suppose I have to clean _that_ too," Sirius said, shaking his head with a smile, his fingers wrapping around the shaft and cleaning it swiftly, feeling Remus's foreskin gliding in his hands.

Sirius cleaned Remus's bollocks as well. They felt soft and heavy in his hands. Sirius thought they'd be shriveled up by now as hard as Remus came both times earlier. He released them and smiled at the sight of them dropping, hanging low and bouncing against Remus's thighs, making Sirius giggle and Remus let out a "oof!" of discomfort.

Sirius continued down Remus's legs and feet before standing back up and smiling at Remus's face. Sirius found himself unable to resist Remus's full lipped smile and pressed his mouth into Remus's mouth, loving how soft and wet Remus's lips felt at this moment. Sirius could feel his cock sliding up against Remus's and realised how much he longed for friction.

"I better get this soap off," Remus said, pulling away and turning around.

Sirius pushed himself into Remus's back, his cock landing within the top of the crack of his arse. Sirius kissed Remus's back and let his hands slide around, feeling his clean, wet flesh and rubbing his cock against his arse.

His right hand found Remus's hard shaft and began to struck it in rhythm with his grinding against his back which was rapidly increasing, loving the slickness of Remus's wet flesh.

"Fuck, Sirius. Oh, goddamn," Remus groaned, through clenched teeth.

"I love the way your cock feels in my hand. So thick and heavy and my fingers can barely fit around it," Sirius whispered then found a soft spot on Remus's shoulder where he sucked.

No matter how good it felt to rub himself against Remus's skin, he had still came twice today already, within the last two hours. He just tried to focus on the moment and the feeling, mentally urging himself to orgasm.

Then suddenly, Remus shouted, "Oh!" and bucked his hip as Sirius felt his cock twitch in his hand and he looked over Remus's shoulder to see a small splash on his spunk hitting the shower well and dripping down.

Sirius continued to stroke Remus as he rubbed his cock frantically on Remus's back, his cock sore and aching. Finally, he felt a burst of pleasure and discomfort as he shot a stream of come onto Remus's wet back, which dripped down into his arse crack.

"Shit, Sirius," Remus said, laughing.

"I guess we couldn't get clean without making another mess," Sirius said.

* * *

A short while later they were snuggled up on the sofa downstairs, sharing a blanket while they watched telly together. Sirius felt comforted by their shared warmth and closeness and was glad that for the moment they both seemed to be satiated enough to relax and be close. The other thing was nice but even strapping lads such as themselves needed a bit of downtime.

Remus put on a Star Trek film. Sirius wasn't sure which one. Not the the one with the whales. They all seemed the same to him. He did agree with Remus that there was definitely something going on between Captain Kirk and Spock. He was caught off guard when at the end of the film, Spock died.

"What? They can't do that!" Sirius said, tears filling his eyes.

Remus kissed Sirius's head then said, "It's only the second film, Sirius. There's more, you know."

"There bloody better be!" Sirius whined as Remus playfully ruffled Sirius's hair.

Another Star Trek film followed and Remus turned out to be correct. Spock was resurrected… or reborn… or something. Sirius didn't really get it. He did however have a question, "What do you suppose Spock's willy is like?"

Remus laughed.

"His _willy_?" Remus asked, sounding incredulous.

"You could ask Kirk, I'd imagine," Sirius said.

"Obviously. Do you suppose Vulcans even have genitals like humans? Maybe they just mind meld when they want to have it off," Remus said.

"I can't imagine not having genitals. Life just wouldn't be the same without it," Sirius replied.

Remus was quiet for a moment then added, "Maybe Spock has two."

"Two cocks?" Sirius asked, looking up with a grin.

"Sure, why not. One for Kirk, another for Bones," Remus said.

"So Spock with his two cocks can bone Bones and Kirk?" Sirius said then laughed hysterically.

"Something like that," Remus said, then laughed.

"I think you're the one who wants two cocks, mate," Sirius said then pinched Remus's side.

"Sure. We could have some fun," Remus said, though Sirius noticed he had turned bright red.

"Indeed," Sirius said.

"Umm… speaking of fun, I was wondering… what was up with the spanking thing earlier," Remus said.

Sirius suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to cover his face with the blanket. Remus reached down and pulled the blanket away.

"I'm not judging you. I'm just curious," Remus said.

"It just turns me on, is all," Sirius said.

"Spanking? Is that all?" Remus said.

"Well, no, of course spanking isn't the only thing that turns me on," Sirius said, giving Remus a playful wink and a poke to his belly.

"You know what I mean. Like… do you want to be tied up or something?" Remus asked.

Sirius suddenly felt his cock jump, answering the question before he had even figured out the answer.

"Maybe. Let's just say that if you wanted to be a little… domineering, I wouldn't mind. I've… I've seen some things online that were interesting, is all," Sirius said, feeling suddenly nervous that he had said too much.

"Oh? So, you'd like if I told you to march upstairs, get your kit off and bend over onto your bed with your cute little arse sticking out so that I could give you a good spanking, you'd like that?" Remus asked, biting his lip in a mischievous grin.

Sirius's mouth hung agape but he nodded.

"Well, have get to it then," Remus said, nudging Sirius.

Sirius grinned then stood up, doing just as Remus told him to. Once upstairs, Sirius quickly throw his trunks off then bent himself over the end of his bed. His cock was painfully hard now, feeling more sore than he could remember it being in some time. At least he had several hours to recover since their shower.

Remus entered the room, looking excited, in more ways than one judging by the bulge in his pyjamas. Remus grabbed a pillow and slid it to Sirius.

"Rest your head on this and close your eyes," Remus said.

Sirius was surprised and thrilled by how into this Remus seemed. Perhaps, he had fantasised about this too. He wished he had something that Remus could tie him up with, but he supposed he would have to settle for a nice spanking, for now.

Suddenly, he felt Remus's hand pop his right arse cheek, no harder than he had in the shower earlier this morning. He flinched more with surprise than anything else.

"You can go harder than that," Sirius insisted.

And sure enough, Remus popped the other cheek much harder, actually stinging a little. Sirius exhaled in relief at the feeling of warmth that followed the sting.

Remus smacked both his cheeks again, just a little harder, Sirius letting out soft moans in response as he cock twitched beneath him.

"Mmmm. I like how rosy your cute little arse is becoming," Remus said, smacking Sirius again.

Sirius let out moans and gasps with each smack. He could feel dampness between his legs, surprising himself because he was certain he had nothing left. Sirius secretly wished Remus would go harder but he still worried about freaking him out.

"God, spanking you is making me so fucking hard again, Sirius," Remus said.

"Oh?" Sirius said.

"Would you like to suck it for me?" Remus asked.

"Tell me to do it. Make me," Sirius begged.

"Suck my cock, Sirius Black," Remus growled.

"Of course," Sirius said and rolled over, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Remus had stepped out of his pyjamas, his cock standing hard and proud. Sirius quickly grabbed Remus's long, thick shaft with both hands and began to stroke the base as he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. He just focused on the head as he couldn't take Remus all that deep and he was fairly skilled with his hands, as Remus could've attested to in the shower.

Remus put a hand on Sirius's head, lightly pulling at his hair but not actually moving his head. Even the insinuate of force was turning Sirius on that much more, making him want to suck harder. Sirius loved the way Remus's cock felt in his mouth, so hot and hard. His bitter arousal dripped onto his tongue and he dutifully swallowed it.

Finally, Remus pulled his cock away and Sirius looked up at him with curiosity.

"I want you," Remus said, looking intense.

Sirius smiled and went to climb onto the bed on his hands knees again but Remus said, "No. Not like that."

Sirius turned around, not sure what he had in mind. Remus had a stern look for a moment but then it faded somehow and Sirius felt his heart flutter with the look he gave him next.

Remus stepped forward and gave Sirius a slow, deep kiss then pulled away and said, "I want to look you in the eyes. I want to… make love to you."

Sirius didn't know what to say. Instead, he said nothing and fell back on his bed. Of all the things Remus could want, he hadn't expected this but how could he refuse him?

Remus grabbed the lube, once again using it to slick himself up. He also poured some on Sirius's cock and putting some on a hand, he gently pushed a finger inside Sirius to get his hole wet too.

With Remus position between his legs, his cock resting at his hole, Sirius suddenly realised how much he needed this… how much needed Remus.

Cautiously, Remus pushed himself inside Sirius. Sirius was still sore from earlier. He suspected they both still had a bit to learn in terms of maximising mutual comfort. Even still, Remus eased inside with relatively little discomfort, all things considered.

With his cock as deep as it could go, stretching and filling Sirius beautifully, Remus let his torso drop as he slowly thrust in and out of Sirius his brown eyes gazing into Sirius's grey ones. Sirius suddenly felt overwhelmed with so much love for Remus. He put his arms around Remus's back trying to pull him closer. Sirius didn't even care that he wasn't able to touch himself right now. He was just happy to be so close to Remus at this moment.

Remus pulled himself in and out of Sirius slowly and deliberately. Sirius loved the little movements his face made with each thrust. He loved how beautiful he looked… how beautiful he was. Sirius kissed Remus, moaning into his mouth. Remus had slowly increased the speed of his thrusts and his mouth hung open in apparent ecstasy.

"God, I love you, Remus," Sirius said.

Remus smiled warmly and said, "I love you too."

Tears filled Sirius's eyes as Remus began to thrust harder and faster. Remus kissed Sirius deeply as he made deep, long thrusts, his face twisting in pleasure.

"Oh… Sirius!" Remus called out, his back arching as he moaned.

Sirius reached between them and frantically stroked himself, already feeling on the verge of coming. Remus was still coming and Sirius's eyes focused on the way his bottom lip was quivering and suddenly he was over the edge, his arching cock sputtering thick drops of come onto his belly.

Remus collapsed onto him, still thrusting and moaning. Sirius was almost certain that he was sobbing.

"Need you… so much," Remus sobbed.

This show of emotion from Remus was too much for Sirius and he began to cry too. Remus stopped thrusting and they held each other tightly, kissing each other on the cheek, hot tears mingling. For a moment, Sirius felt like they were somehow one person, their bodies and souls united. He desperately tried to hold Remus to him, wanting the moment to never end.

Eventually, exhaustion overcame them both and Remus fell to Sirius's side. When Sirius awoke it was dark. With a panic Sirius checked his phone. James had left him a voicemail, saying that he and his parents were home and he had lied for Sirius and told them that Remus had gone home.

Remus was still fast asleep and Sirius had no desire to wake him. He would just make sure that Remus leave early in the morning. James's parents didn't care that he and Remus were gay but they probably wouldn't stand for teenagers having sex under their roof.

Suddenly, Remus put a hand on Sirius's arm and he yelped.

"Sorry. What's up?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. You need to sneak out in the morning," Sirius said.

"OK," Remus said.

Sirius put the phone up. Remus came behind Sirius, rested his head on his shoulder and an arm down his side.

"Happy birthday," Remus said.

"What? It was my birthday, last month," Sirius said with a giggle.

"Oh. Anniversary. Sorry, I'm sleepy," Remus said then started snore.

Sirius snorted then closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more of All That We Have Left? You can bookmark or subscribe to the All That We Have Left series for updates.


End file.
